Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Rio is great. Mister Ed is great. So imagine a Rio Parody to one of Mister Ed's most hilarious episodes?
1. Prince of Tricks

"THEY HAVEN'T MADE A JAIL THAT CAN HOLD THIS LITTLE BIRDIE."

"YES SIR, I'M DIGGING A TUNNEL TO FREEDOM."

For all of you Rio-Fans, this little FanFiction is a parody to one of my favorite comedy shows, Mister Ed. For anyone who's never heard of that show before, you can look it up, and I hope you enjoy this version of one of the best episodes, "Ed's Tunnel to Freedom."

This takes place exactly a few months before Blu, Jewel, and their kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago moved to the Amazon, and went through their "Rio-Life" adventure. It was just a normal day in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Jewel was flying with her girls, Blu was at home helping Linda, and Tulio and Fernando were also having their usual day of work at the Aviary, but while they were all enjoying the day, Tiago was going through his own things.

"Blu, the pie's ready." Linda said as she was baking a pie for tonight. Blu heard her, and past off the mittens for her to use. As she got the pie out of the oven, she placed on the window sill for it to cool off. Then while they continued working, Tiago quietly came up and said to himself "Wow. That pie looks good. It'll look even better in my stomach."

Tiago went closer to it, and couldn't help but enjoy the sweet aroma from this pie. "Mmm. If met a macaw that could cook like this, I'd marry her." Then he used rope to help him carry the hot pie, and carry it all the way to his bird house. Tiago wasn't able to fit the whole thing through his, so he tried his parents' but when he tried to squeeze it through their hole, the pie just spilled all over inside their mom & dad's house, and the pan was crushed like paper. "Uh oh." He said in a great gulp. For a little birdie he sure knows how to get himself into a big pickle everyday.

He then heard his dad coming over so he quickly tried to cover the hole so Blu wouldn't notice the mess. "Morning son. Sure is lovely out here isn't it?" Blu said, then Tiago replied in a suspicious manner "S-Sure, sure is."

"Uh, what's wrong Tiago?" Blu said, then Tiago "What pie?" Blu opened his eyes wide "Who said anything about a pie?"

Then he tried to change the subject and convince his dad not to go in the bird house. "Well I didn't, and if you didn't, then let's just forget about the whole thing. Hey, I think mom was just calling for you, so bye."

But believe it or not, Blu's leg doesn't always get pulled by his own son so easily "No, no, no. Let's forget about what?"

"The pie we weren't talking about."

"And what pie weren't we talking about?"

"The cream pie...oops."

"Tiago! Linda and I have been working on that thing all morning, and were saving it for tonight. Now where is it?"

"I-In your house." Tiago said as he scooted over to let his dad in. "In our house? Oh, I don't know how you're able to pull these things off but I promise you, one of these days I'm gonna get to the bottom of them ALL!" Blu yelled as he was getting closer to his hole, and slipped into the mess of cream that inside his bird house.

Tiago chuckled "Oops...looks like you hit bottom, dad." He laughed even more when he saw how his father looked from the mess. "Oh, don't look now, dad. But your calories are showing."

Blu's feathers were covered with splattered cream, and kinda steamed it further "Tiago! That is not funny!" He wanted to yell at him but then heard Linda yell out "Blu? Blu, what happened to the pie, and where are you!?" Blu gulped, and Tiago begged "Oh dad, don't turn me in, please? It's a first offense."

Blu glared at his son with anger and said "Tiago, I'm disappointed in you. Any bird that would a family dessert would-would-would-!" "Would eat it?" Tiago said trying to be cute. Blu wanted to teach his son a lesson but couldn't resist his only son's power of begging. So all Blu could do was just go down to Linda, and probably take the heat for him. When Linda saw him, she surprisingly took it easy on him, so all she did next was put Blu on the kitchen sink, and help wash the cream off of him.

After a while, Jewel came back, and noticed Blu still trying wash the cream off his feathers. "Uh...Tiago?" Jewel asked Blu. "As if you have to ask that." Blu was now in a bit of an annoyed tone. Jewel gave a worried look, seeing how that he and Tiago aren't seeing eye to eye.

"Look, Jewel. I love our son, but what I don't love is that he loves Loki more than me." Blu said trying to cheer up Jewel, then she just started giggling. Jewel hugged and kissed him trying to cheer him up too, then as they enjoying themselves, Tulio and Fernando came home with some great news. "Linda, Linda, we some great news that involve Blu, Jewel, and their kids. They need to come here now." As Tulio said that, Linda went into the kitchen, and got everyone's attention. They all flew to everyone else's shoulders and arms, and wanted to hear the good news. "Okay listen up, people have been feeling very ecstatic about Blu and Jewel for years now, and while me and Fernando were working at the Aviary, a worker from Carnival came to us and said he and his men have been working on a new float, and they wanted to Blu, Jewel, and the kids to be the mascots, and they even wanted to title them 'The King, the Queen, and the Future Heirs of Rio'. They are going to be at the top of this year's Carnival parade, that is if it's okay with you."

Carla, Bia, and Tiago all gasped at the idea. Especially at the "heirs" part, so they all couldn't help but fly around with the idea. "King and Queen of Rio. I like the sound of that." Jewel said as she winked at Blu. Blu liked the idea too, and even though he was still mad at Tiago, he thought a family night at the Carnival parade would be good.

"Woah. It looks the kids like the idea, and I like it. I'm just grateful that things got better since the first time we went to Carnival." Linda said that as she remembered the crazy from the movie. But despite that, everyone was in agreement. The Blu Family are going to make their big appearance as the Royal Family of Rio.


	2. Change in Plans

The deal with having Blu and everyone in the carnival parade was done and was about to start tomorrow, which gave Carla, Bia, and Tiago enough time to get ready. Tiago out of all of them was the most jumpy about it. "Oh boy! We're gonna be in a parade! I can't wait!"

"Geez little brother. You seem more thrilled than we are. What's gotten into you?" Carla, Blu and Jewel's oldest daughter, asked. Tiago chilled for a moment and said "I guess I'm just letting the celebration get over my head. I mean come on, this is the first time the humans decided to use us as mascots for the show, and I really like the title, future heir. I like the sound of Prince Tiago."

"Okay but don't let the title go over you so much." She said warning her little bro, and she was right. Because of that title, Tiago was hoping to feel more like a real prince, but things changed with that idea because of what happened next. Linda still wanted to make dessert for the family tonight, so she stuck to baking banana nut muffins, and she didn't let Blu help her since she was aware of the fact that Blu took the heat for Tiago about the pie. Blu went out with Jewel, Carla and Bia were getting ready for the parade tomorrow, and Tiago was up to no good once again.

"Banana nut muffins. Guess they won't mind if I took a couple. I gotta be quick about this though. Don't want dad to find out and take the heat for me again."

So Tiago took only two of eight muffins. Tiago was lucky that he could carry those big things with his sharp claws, and that they could fit through the hole of his bird house. So as he enjoyed sweet unearned treat, Blu and Jewel came back from their flight, and saw the rest of the muffins, and when Linda came up she gasped over the fact that the other two were missing.

She sighed "Blu. We worked on that pie this morning, you claimed to have trashed it, and now I see that two of my banana nut muffins are gone, and yet you two are here right now." Jewel gave a mad look at Linda but wanted to let her finish "Now aside from Jewel here, I know you better than anyone, so I'm gonna ask. Did you really take the pie and muffins?"

Blu looked down in disappointment and shook his head. Jewel put her wing on his shoulder and Linda said "Thank you. Just please tell me who really did it." Blu then looked at Jewel and said "I'll be right back." She knew what he was doing, so she looked at Linda did that "I don't know" look on her. Then she followed Blu.

If this were a real TV-Ep, then it would skip to Blu and Jewel being inside Tiago's house, and looking angry at him while he's down and eating. "Now Tiago, I am asking you for the last time, what happened to those muffins?" Blu said in an easy but powerful father tone. Tiago then turned his head to his parents and said "If you're really asking for the last time then I don't think I need to answer." Apparently the sugar in those muffins are making him act a little immature.

Blu tried to keep calm like how a good father does and continued "Tiago, I insist. Where are those muffins?"

A few seconds "Why won't you answer?" Tiago then answered while chewing "Cause you taught us that it's not appropriate to talk with a full mouth."

Blu and Jewel, of course after hearing that, gave an annoyed sighed. "What!? Do you have any proof?" Tiago said, and Blu tried to make it funny "Proof? Haha, this morning you swiped a pie, and now your mom and I find that two banana nut muffins are missing yet a trail of their crumbs lead us to here. So what excuse do you have for that?"

Tiago did begin to change his expression "Uh…Sorry?" Tiago has been driving Blu for a while now, and so his father finally thought that was the last straw. "Now Tiago…you've been looking forward to the parade tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! What do you think I should wear to it anyway? Since I am the Prince of Rio after all."

Jewel couldn't help but smile seeing how her son took the title seriously, but it broke when Blu then said "Pajamas, my royal heir because you and I are not going tomorrow!"

"You mean I'm not gonna be in the parade?" Tiago said beginning to show crocodile tears, but Blu resisted "That is exactly what I mean. So tomorrow, the only people that everyone will see is just the Queen and Princesses of Rio."

Tiago then stopped tearing up since they were fake. So Blu flew out so he could inform Linda of the change of plans, and Jewel followed him. "I'm sorry, Tiago!" Jewel yelled as she flew off. Then all Tiago could do now was just sit in his house pouting.

"The parade will turn into a rotting tomato pile with my sisters stealing the spotlight."

Blu and Jewel flew in through the kitchen window and spotted Linda and Tulio at the front door, and as they flew to them, they also noticed a man at the door talking to them, and that man was the person that spoke with Tulio about the float, his name was Mr. Gordon C.

"So it's all been established?" Said Mr. Gordon, and Tulio replied "Oh yes. Starting tomorrow afternoon, we'll all be at the starting point and have Blu, Jewel, and the kids come to the parade float." Then Mr. Gordon noticed Blu and Jewel "Well, if isn't the King and Queen of Rio here all ready." He bowed to them for fun, "I hope even you're all ready for tomorrow." And Blu got everyone's attention so he could talk to them.

"What's up, Blu?" Fernando said. Blu flew to a desk that had paper and pencil, and you can assume what he's gonna do with it.

He wrote onto the paper, and Mr. Gordon was quite impressed with what he was doing. "Woah. I-Is h-he actually writing something?"

Linda answered "Yes. As a matter of fact he does that in order to communicate with us."

Gordon eyes opened wide because of this exciting discovery, and then that broke when Linda read Blu's note.

 _Linda, everyone, I'm sorry but Tiago and I are not going to the parade tomorrow._

"Wait what!?" Gordon said. Everyone else was shocked too, and Linda wanted to speak "Blu what exactly is wrong?"

He continued writing, but with a longer statement.

 _Tiago has pulling a few childish tricks all day, and as a father I just have to punish him._

"Childish tricks? Are you saying that Tiago was the one who took my pie and muffins?"

She got another note: _You found out about this, I didn't tell you this, I'm no squealer._

"Tulio is there something you'd like to tell me? Because I cannot go through this parade without the entire Royal Family." Mr. Gordon kinda got a little uptight.

"Look I'm very sorry sir, don't worry, whatever is going on I promise you we can sort this out before tomorrow." Tulio kindly said.

Gordon began have doubts "I hope so. There's a lot of people counting on all five of them to be in the show." Then he left.

"Okay this has just turned into an uptight turn of events." Linda said. She then got one more note from Blu.

 _Look guys, I'm sorry. But as a father I can't let my son get away with these tricks. Tiago will only learn his lesson if he doesn't see everyone in Rio bowing down to him like a real prince._

Then Blu flew back to the bird houses, and Carla and Bia were listening to the conversation as well. "Well…I guess that means more fun for us and mom."


	3. The Jail Bird

(It was night now). So for the rest of the day, Carla and Bia were in the house preparing for the parade. Trying to wear fancy clothing and makeup just so they can both look irresistible for everyone that'll be seeing them in the parade. They took their title seriously, but Jewel didn't, especially since she wasn't gonna enjoy the show without her mate and only son.

So while they were getting ready, Blu was still working in the kitchen trying remake everything, and Tiago thought of only one thing to do, "Your majesty, I'm here to serve you."

Blu knew it was another trick, but he just wanted to see him go with it. Tiago turned on the oven, cooked more new muffins, and went through the entire kitchen as fast as SPEEDY. When he was done, he was out of breath, and laid down while Blu smiled looking down on him. "Is…there…anything else…I can do for you…my king?" Tiago said. Then as Blu leaned his head down to him, he said "No. As a matter of fact you don't see the reason why I'm doing this. Do you know why I'm punishing you?"

Tiago (still lying down) gave a bothered look and said "Yeah! You must be having trouble with mom, so you're taking out on your son!"

"Now don't you be smart with me, Tiago. Wait here." Blu said, he was flying to windows. Tiago asked "What are you doing?"

Blu instructed "I'm locking all the windows. Then after that, You and I are going to our houses and staying there until tomorrow night." Tiago then just sat there pouting, and when they made it to their bird houses Tiago said "You're locking me up like a criminal." Blu replied "I'm not locking you up. For one your mom would kill me if I even thought of that, and I'm gonna stay by you all the way, okay?"

"Nobody's keeping me out of that parade tomorrow!" Tiago yelled, Blu stood and said "So plan on disobeying me again, huh?"

"We may not be in America but like you and mom, I'm a free bird!"

Blu sighed, and took a look at him in his house, "Tiago. Besides being disobedient, you're also sloppy. Did I teach you to leave your things and the crumbs all over the floor?"

Tiago laughed and said "No...I learned that myself."

Then continued on

"Well then. I guess you'll live in your little messy house until you decide to clean it."

"I-I-I'm ready to talk a deal."

"A deal?"

"Let me go to the parade tomorrow, and I'll clean my house after that."

"Sorry Tiago. No deals."

Tiago looked a little more angry, so he said "I believe this jail bird is allowed to have one phone call."

Tiago flew to the only window that Blu didn't lock, and Blu followed him "Hello? Hello?" Tiago tried using the phone just to give his dad a hard time, but Blu unplugged them all.

"You think I wouldn't count on that?" Blu said and explained what he did, so Tiago just sat in the kitchen "I don't care. Lock me up in my house if you want to. I got ways to get out."

Blu gave a serious look, but then thought of what he planned. He flew outside the kitchen, and went into Tiago's house as he was watching. He looked around and got something, He popped his head out of the hole and pulled out a file. "You thought I didn't know about this file you hid away?"

Tiago still got mad "I still got ways!" Then Blu looked around some more, and noticed a saw right behind his house, he was mad at Tiago still but not surprised. Tiago said "Oh! When did you find out about the saw?"

"Two weeks ago when Linda and Tulio got the bill from a hardware store." Blu smiled.

Tiago "You slicker. I still got ways."

Blu said as he and Tiago flew back to the house "Nah. You're bluffing. Howdini couldn't get out here now." and was replied with "Howdini wasn't a macaw."

"Just calm down. Everyone will love seeing just your mother and sisters at the parade, and there's always next year. I just hope this'll teach you a lesson." Blu said firmly.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson." Tiago mumbled. "See you tomorrow, son." Blu said as he closed the cover to Tiago's house and started to rest in his. So for twelve minutes, everything was okay. Blu and Jewel were sleeping, and so was everybody else but Tiago. Everything was fine until Blu heard some banning, he got out of his house and saw Tiago flying out of his house. "No Tiago, you stay there!"

Blu followed him and for some reason he flew into the kitchen. He tried close the rest of the windows "Now don't you be smart!" Then he heard another bang from one more window, "Oh no!" He saw him fly and tried to catch him, but "Oh no you don't-AH!" he caught on a wine as well as Tiago did. He freed himself, and took a closer look. Big surprise, it wasn't Tiago, it was a small toy plane covered in paper mache to look like Tiago.

"Tiago." Blu said as he gave himself a winged faceplant. He flew back to Tiago's house and noticed him gone. It was a diversion.

Blu woke up Jewel to inform her about Tiago and became worried. Then they woke up Linda and Tulio with the same info. So they called Mr. Gordon, "What do you mean Tiago disappeared!?" He yelled through the phone. Tulio answered "Sir I don't know, Blu and Jewel woke us up, they looked worried, and we saw that he isn't around."

"Hmm. Look the parade is tomorrow, and you agreed to have all five of them be in it. Now you're telling me that Blu is trying be fatherly and that Tiago's gone. You and your family of primitive chickens are really full of surprises. Now look I'm coming to your house right now."

Tulio got and said "Hey now you watch your mouth and listen to me, I-" "Hello? Hello?" Gordon hanged before he could finish. Blu and Jewel were getting a little worried, "Oh Blu, do you think he could've gone to the parade?" Jewel asked. Blu said "I think so but the parade isn't until tomorrow night, so I doubt he would wanna waste his time there. I think we should go look for him now." Jewel agreed, and so did everyone else.

But what they didn't know is that Tiago was up to something big.

"THEY HAVEN'T MADE A JAIL THEY CAN HOLD THIS LITTLE BIRDIE"

"YES SIR, I'M DIGGING A TUNNEL TO FREEDOM."


	4. No, It's a T-Quake

It was the middle of the night, and everyone (Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Mr. Gordon) spent less than a whole hour trying to look for Tiago.

"I still say this is crazy." Mr. Gordon said. He was around the house with Linda, "Take it easy, Gordon. An actual member of my good family is gone…and you haven't exactly been any help, especially since you keep getting mad at my husband because Blu was just trying to be responsible." Linda said as she got tired of Gordon complaining all day.

Blu and Jewel flew around the jungle, and even they had no luck. "Oh Blu. I'm still worried." Jewel said. "Mutual, but we'll find him. No doubt about that." Blu said. He was scared as much as she was, but he didn't wanna admit it and wanted to keep up a positive attitude in front his mate. Also, Tulio was trying to find Tiago his own way (if you know what I mean).

Yes sir, everyone spent their entire time trying to find the little prince, but what they didn't know was that he was right under their noses (literally).

 _Hi Hoe_

 _Hi Hoe_

 _It's off to the parade, I go_

 _Hi Hoe_

 _Hi Hoe_

That singing came from Tiago. He sang that because he thought it would set the mood for him while he's digging. Oh, did I mention that he's underground and for the past two weeks now, he's been digging tunnels under the house, and now he's trying to finish it to make a fast way to the parade? A lot of kids like him enjoy doing stuff like digging holes…but what Tiago made was pretty big.

Tiago continued digging, then sneezed "Achoo! Uh…I like what I've made, but I wouldn't be a gopher if they paid me. I better check my map." Tiago wasn't as smart as Bia but he did know set up something and be prepared for it. "Let's so now…my tunnel is less than a mile long, and I'm not too far city. I just gotta figure out where to stop."

He kept thinking through "Hmm. Let see, I could reach to the closest road…but with all of those crazy drivers, I could end up underground for good. Uh…I'm hungry, maybe I can get something before anybody notices me." You see, Tiago would've gone to the parade by flying but the problem was that he didn't wanna get bored until the show started tomorrow, and he knew that if he flew his parents or anyone else in the city would still spot him. So he knew going under would pass the time and become invisible. He flew out of the tunnel, and quickly went into the kitchen. Straight before the night started, Blu did finish making more desserts, so he went for them (again!) The house was empty, and grabbed two muffins, and as he was fly out the window, Mr. Gordon looked over, and Tiago accidentally ran into him. "OW!" Mr. Gordon yelled as he got hit, and so scared by the surprise attack that he fell on his back.

"Ow. What the? Hey, hey, I found him!" Gordon trying to inform Linda. She heard him and tried to quickly come over. But Tiago flew off fast, and made it back into the tunnel. BTW, the entrance to it was a **Nigel** sized hole that was behind the tree that held the bird houses. "Where is he?" Linda asked, Gordon answered "I just saw him. He was in the kitchen and I think he accidentally slugged me silly. Anyway, can you help me up please?" Linda helped him up, and saw that he was hurt, so she brought him into the dining room and let him rest. Blu, Jewel, and Tulio also came in and asked "What happened?" "Gordon says that he found Tiago and he got away again." Linda told them.

"Well did you see him?" And Gordon answered "Out of the kitchen and passed the main tree in your yard." Tulio walked to check, and Blu said "Hey Jewel, can you stay here, I'm gonna go help Tulio." Jewel agreed to it, and she just settled with Linda and Gordon.

Tulio came out the door with Blu on his shoulder. He walked up to the tree and looked around, "Tiago's not here." He continued searching…then "Where the devil is that little birdIEEE!" Tulio and Blu both yelled because they created a second hole which led to the tunnel, and which caused them to end up rolling down to Tiago. As he was still digging, he heard his dad and Tulio still rolling and stopping. He laughed "Oh…look what dropped in." Tulio had trouble getting up, but did notice Tiago's work. "Ah! What the devil!?"

"Tiago! What have you done!?" Blu flying to him. Tiago got nervous and said "Uh…I was digging for clams."

Blu wanted to yell at him but didn't "Tiago. Of all of the tricks you've caused today this has gotta be the most-" Blu was cut off because they heard the entrances getting collapsed. "Guys, we're trapped. Just stay here, I gonna see if there's another way out. I'm surprised by the way, I mean, how can one young hatchling do all of this!?"

Tulio walked out and tried to look, and Blu still gave Tiago a firm and disappointed "Well, your highness, you disobeyed your king again. Now if-I mean, when we get out of this, I hope you've learned your lesson." Tiago then gave his dad a begging look "I-I'm sorry, hey you know how much I love you, dad?"

Blu just couldn't resist his reaction "How much, Tiago?"

"So much that if we're trapped then there's nobody I'd rather be trapped with. Well, besides mom."

"Thanks. Now, just stay close to me, and let's not do too much talking, we gotta conserve the oxygen."

"I got a better way, let's just exhale."

Blu was gonna continue to calm him down then heard tapping. "Tiago-Wait. Tiago, I think we're gonna be saved. I hear some tapping."

Tiago looked and said "I'm pretty sure those are your knees knocking. But I'm feeling scared too. I always thought I'd end up in that great big luxury birdhouse in the sky, never in that great big hole in the ground."

Blu settled "Tiago, you gotta try to be brave. We're gonna be fine, we'll be outside and free once again. Also, your mom and I had a little chat earlier, and I have to admit I might've been a little harsh lately. So when we get out, we can go to the parade tomorrow."

Tiago said with a big smile "Really?"

"Really."

So Tiago thought it was his turn "Oh, and I also have to admit, I have pulling to many smoke and mirrors on you and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for taking my title too seriously, so from here on you'll never see the Prince of Tricks again, just the Prince of Rio."

Blu chuckled "I'll believe that when I see it."

Tiago froze for a moment but laughed with his dad "Yeah, you're right."

So they were both laughing together like there's no trouble at all, then Tulio dug open a new hole, "Guys come on, I think I found our exit." They followed Tulio out, and ran into the house. Linda, Jewel, and Gordon were sitting in the dining room, and Tulio cried out "I found him! I found him! You'll never guess where Tiago was." Gordon was still feeling bothered "Oh really? Shoot."

Tulio began to speak but Linda noticed something "Uh guys." She pointed out to the kitchen, everyone else turned and saw everything shaking. Linda said "Tulio, it's a-a-a-" Gordon spoke "It's an earthquake!" Then Blu said "No, it's a T-Quake."

Gordon stood up "N-N-Now keep calm everybody, I'll take charge here. Uh-Uh-Uh into the doorway!" He ran up to the front door and smiled "It's the safest place in the house." Too soon by the way, because its top beam fell right on his head. "OW! Uh-Uh everyone outside it's the safest place around!" He yelled and tried to get out first. Tulio and Linda ran out for Fernando and Blu, Jewel, and Tiago did the same thing for Carla and Bia. But then…after that shaking, it just created a big hole in the dining room floor and the whole thing stopped. Everything was still intact, but that "T-Quake" did leave a bit of a mess, and Blu and Jewel looked mad, so Tiago tried to change that "Well…this has certainly been a…fun night. I'm going to bed now." He flew off, and the two mates just gave each other the "what are we gonna do with him" look.

The next day…

Blu, Jewel, the kids, and everyone else came home with joy because how great the show went. The King and Queen and Royal Heirs of Rio made their appearance and were famous all around. As a matter of the fact, all the people and birds of the city saw the show and loved it. Seeing how Blu and Jewel looked as King and Queen, and of how amazing the kids looked as the heirs.

Everyone had a great time. "Yeah, I hope you're happy now, heir." Blu smiled to Tiago, and he replied "Oh I am, and like I said yesterday, no more Prince of Tricks."

Blu smiled, and walked into the kitchen expecting a prank. Then…BOOM! A banana nut muffins came right to him. "Banana nut?" Blu said, "Yep." Tiago laughed, and the girls chuckled a little. Jewel came up and got some of the crumbs off, she kissed him too, and the family joined into a good hug. "Can't wait for next year." Tiago said chuckling.

And he has no idea…

THE END


End file.
